


Beautiful

by yulin_wink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin_wink/pseuds/yulin_wink
Summary: *梗源Beautiful M/V





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> *梗源Beautiful M/V

-  
赖冠霖隐约记得，王尔德将诡异的月亮比作一个寻找裹尸布的死去的女人。那月光大概就是裹尸布吧，他想，觉得用来形容今晚再合适不过。

他眼睁睁地看着朴志训盖着月光，倒在水泥地上，阖着眼，一动也不动。身边一片浅浅的水洼，重重砸下的雨滴打皱了水洼里的裹尸布。雨水打湿了朴志训栗色的刘海，又从眉间滑向眼窝，另一滴打在睫毛上，颤了一颤。

同样伤痕累累的姜丹尼尔艰难地把朴志训扶起，匆忙送往医院，并没有拾起被砸得粉碎的朴志训的手机。

从来运转飞速的赖冠霖的大脑突然当机。他呆坐在炸鸡店配的电瓶车上，任由大雨淋湿他的羊毛衫。

他突然觉得自己不该考上大学。

初春的裹尸布盖在身上，有点冷，赖冠霖打了个哆嗦，抹了一把脸上的雨水。

-  
赖冠霖、朴志训、姜丹尼尔，还有其他七个男孩，都是从小在孤儿院一同长大的玩伴。他们来到孤儿院的原因不尽相同。姜丹尼尔是七岁那年搬家时，粗心的父亲将他落下；朴志训是五岁时父母发生车祸留他一人；而赖冠霖，没人知道他的来历，只知道是五岁那年被一对台湾夫妇扔在孤儿院门口的。他当时半句韩语都不会讲，院长勉强用简单的中文问他名字，听到的大概是“赖宽林”这几个字，也就照着发音给他起了个奇奇怪怪的韩文名。不过在孤儿院，没有人会无聊到去打听同伴的来处，因此有无来历倒也无伤大雅。

赖冠霖有的时候会回想自己来到孤儿院的第一天，那天出乎意料的印象深刻。听哥哥们形容，八月的首尔连日酷暑滴水未下，偏是赖冠霖来的那一天，竟淅淅沥沥下了点小雨。如细线般的小雨扫过小冠霖的脸颊，他却也不恼，兀自走到小沙坑前蹲下，看看天上浮动的乌云，又看看砸在沙地上的水滴。

朴志训比赖冠霖年长两岁，看到沉默寡言的漂亮弟弟，七岁的朴志训心里被成为知心大哥哥的责任感充斥着，便撑着伞，走到赖冠霖身边，也蹲下来。赖冠霖感觉到头顶上突然出现的阴处，垂下的大眼睛向上看了看，又低了下去。

“你叫什么名字呀？”是普通小孩最常用的交际用语，也是最容易打开对方话匣的问句，更何况，是从小孩中最受欢迎的朴志训嘴里说出的友好问候。朴志训心里最坏的打算，大概是这个漂亮弟弟会像裴珍映一样，过了好一会儿才小小声地说出名字。

赖冠霖却一个字都没有回答他，只是拾起一根小木棍，在沙地上比划着什么。

朴志训噘了噘嘴，用圆滚滚的手指挠着后脑勺。他觉得自己遇上了一个大难题，比数学课上的算式还要难解。

他又问了一遍，赖冠霖依旧没有回答。

后来朴志训向赖冠霖提到见面的第一天，失笑道：“我当时以为你是个哑巴。”赖冠霖也笑：“我是真的听不懂，大概你也没有想到你会有一个外国弟弟吧。”

赖冠霖又补充：“不过我那会儿也没有注意到你，我一直在练习写院长告诉我的韩文名呢。”朴志训点点头：“也是，你那韩文字写得真是丑。”

七岁的朴志训也注意到五岁的赖冠霖在沙滩上写得龙飞凤舞的韩文字，吃力地认道：“拉一…宽林？李冠霖？你叫李冠霖吗？”赖冠霖的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到“宽林”这两个音，用中文回：“是赖冠霖。”

赖冠霖放下手中的木棍，将手伸出伞外，软绵绵的雨滴在手心里，酥酥痒痒的。他用英语解释，也不管朴志训有没有听懂：“霖，是雨的意思。”说着，他抬眼望向那双水盈盈的桃花眼。

朴志训被突然投来的眼神吓了一跳，继而被那好看的大眼睛一击而中，眨了眨眼。

-  
之后的生活平淡如水。十个伙伴互相扶持各自长大，这天金在奂考上音乐学院需要学费，几个哥哥拿出自己的工资补贴；那天朴佑镇高中开学，哥哥弟弟省吃俭用替他交上学杂费。唯一的大新闻，大概是朴志训被当地有名的拳击教练相中，将来有望参加拳击新人赛。

十个人聚在合住公寓的天台上，买了一块小蛋糕，将朴志训围在中间，又笑又闹。朴志训素来不喜欢闹腾，可今天无论如何都不是个普通的日子——他明天就要进入拳击馆正式接受训练，便也由他们去了。朴佑镇在他耳朵边吹着几百韩元一只的玩具喇叭，金在奂抱着他的吉他狂扫和弦，姜丹尼尔从蛋糕上抓下一大块奶油往他脸上一通乱抹，他也只是用那双桃花眼佯作生气瞪着他们，嘴角止不住往上咧。

“志训呐，”姜丹尼尔往朴志训身边一坐，拍了一下他的肩，“可以拜托你一件事吗？”

“嗯？什么？”

姜丹尼尔挠了挠后脑勺，有些羞赧地开口：“那个，我可以和你一起去拳击馆吗？”

理由呼之欲出，朴志训也没问下去。几日前，朴志训和姜丹尼尔一起参与选拔，而得到教练青睐的只有朴志训。姜丹尼尔自是晓得朴志训的天赋，也从未想过和他争些什么，只是不想放过任何学习的机会。这些朴志训也都知道，可接近本能的竞争意识让他不自觉面露难色，但他实在没有拒绝的理由。

“尼尔哥...这...”他只能支吾道。

姜丹尼尔刚想张口继续解释，身后突然传来一个声音：“尼尔哥，志训哥似乎不太愿意。”

是赖冠霖，是整晚都坐在一旁默不作声的赖冠霖。

朴志训早就注意到赖冠霖的反常——不只是在今晚的庆祝中格格不入的沉默孤僻，而是更久之前，在他升入高中之后，几个月时间内，越来越难在他的漂亮弟弟的脸上看到明朗的笑容。

一定要找他谈谈，朴志训暗下决心。

可摆在面前的僵局还无人打破。姜丹尼尔的话头瞬间噎在喉咙里，朴志训也被赖冠霖突如其来的打断给活生生打成恶人——他又哪里来的恶意？朴志训不断给姜丹尼尔送眼色解释自己不是这个意思，可姜丹尼尔的眼神一直躲闪，朴志训的脸色一个都没有成功接收到。赖冠霖倒是冷着脸站在一旁，淡淡的，看不出他的心思。

只剩深秋晚风的声音。

剩下七个人被这持续了一段时间的死寂吓得胆战心惊，几个小的眼观鼻鼻观心不敢作声，只有年纪最大的尹智圣走出来当和事佬：

“志训呐，我们几个也想去拳击馆来着。就...那个...你的训练费也不少不是吗？我们去拳击馆帮忙打扫卫生什么的，让老板发工资，可以抵一抵费用。是吧丹尼尔？”说着，尹智圣一边向身后的弟弟们打着手势，一边向姜丹尼尔挤眉弄眼。

“是啊是啊。“围着蛋糕的一群小麻雀叽叽喳喳地应道，姜丹尼尔也顺势踩下递过来的台阶附和道。

朴志训眉头一展，心底长长舒了一口气，爽朗道：“当然可以啊，明天我去和教练说去。”姜丹尼尔笑着搂过朴志训的肩抱了一下，说了好几声谢谢。

僵局打破本皆大欢喜，可朴志训清楚地看见，赖冠霖几不可闻地叹了口气，垂下了眼，又坐回今天一整晚都没有挪动过的那条木凳上，看着首尔彻夜不息的灯光出神。

真的有好好谈谈的必要了。朴志训看着反常的漂亮弟弟，心里抽抽地疼。

-  
朴志训一直在找这样一个机会，更准确一点，他一直在等赖冠霖主动找他谈。

从第一次见面开始，“当一个好哥哥”这样的责任感就重重压在他心头上，这该死的责任感还似乎只对赖冠霖有效。明明不是这群兄弟内最大的，在赖冠霖面前，总有会端起大家长的架子，站在“过来人”的立场上去教导他，自然也有“大家长”的面子在那儿。

大家长朴志训就是拉不下脸去主动找赖冠霖。他等急了，去找同样和赖冠霖很亲的黄旼炫。

“旼炫哥，冠霖有没有来找过你啊？”他打断正在复习警察考试资料的黄旼炫，瞪着眼睛问道。黄旼炫被他这没头没尾的一问给问懵了：“他找我干嘛？“

“就...有没有找你讨论过一些深刻的人生问题？“

黄旼炫思索了一番，摇摇头：“没，他上高中以后就不怎么粘我了，我也正纳闷呢。“

朴志训的嘴角突然止不住上扬，又很快被他拉了下来：“哦...这样啊，谢谢旼炫哥。“

这一等等了大半年，直到朴志训不经意间看到赖冠霖的期末成绩单。他给赖冠霖发了一条短信：今天晚上到天台来找我。

他不知道，赖冠霖收到短信以后，跌坐在床上，埋着头，把手机紧紧攥在手里，不住地发抖，却硬是没掉一滴眼泪。

-  
六月，首尔的晚风还夹着春日的凉意。朴志训在天台上等了好一会儿，被冷风吹得头脑发晕，下意识吸了吸鼻子，裹紧身上单薄的格子衬衫。

他坐在秋千上，看了看天上的月亮，又看了看脚下闪烁的霓虹灯。他突然觉得自己像坐在阳台上的朱丽叶，看着月光，痴痴等候着罗密欧，又觉得十六层楼的阳台过高了，罗密欧怕是要在楼下拿着扩音器扯着嗓子喊出“啊！那是我的爱！”，朱丽叶才能勉强听见吧。

胡思乱想着，身后传来罗密欧，不对，赖冠霖的脚步声。朴志训方反应过来，就感觉身上多了一条毛毯。赖冠霖的声音是青年人特有的沙哑：“哥，小心冷。”说着，他就着朴志训身边的空位坐下。

“那个...”明明是朴志训找赖冠霖谈话，真到单独面对他的时候却语塞，想问的事太多，一时不知从何说起，况且，他还不太习惯这样沉默寡言的赖冠霖。小的时候，从来都是赖冠霖粘着他，跟在屁股后面含糊不清地喊着“击昏哥哥”，自己以“大哥哥”自居而板着小脸，用三言两语敷衍他。

朴志训决定从成绩单入手。

“冠霖呐，我看到你的成绩单了。”顺理成章，也很大家长。朴志训对这个开头很满意。

赖冠霖却一直垂着眼，看着脚尖，脚尖磨着地板，从喉咙里挤了一声“嗯”出来，再无回应。

朴志训突然感觉嗓子里什么东西梗得慌，他稍稍清了清喉咙，又说：“我的印象里，你的入学考试是全班第一，这回排名却在中下，是怎么回事？”似乎意识到自己的语气比较重，他又加了一句：“能告诉哥哥吗？”

他看见赖冠霖的手指蜷缩起来，多次试图抓起紧身牛仔裤却次次失败，牙齿轻轻咬了一下下唇，睫毛颤了颤，深褐色的眼珠稍稍转了转，却没作声。

“你以前不是最喜欢和我说一些琐事的吗？”朴志训也别过眼神，双手捏着毛毯把玩着，“哪怕韩语不好也会努力和我说，今天教室门口路过一只小猫，明天班上男生欺负一个女生把她弄哭了，之类的...”

“也是，冠霖现在也长大了...”这时候能掉几滴眼泪就更好了，朴志训心想，“那，等你想说的时候，再来找哥吧。”说完便作势起身。

赖冠霖见朴志训准备离开，急忙抓住朴志训的衣袖：“不是的，哥。”朴志训心里窃喜，转又连忙收了小心思，仔细听着赖冠霖逻辑混乱的叙述。

赖冠霖无意识地扯过毛毯的一角，用指尖摩挲着，低声说：“哥...我想好好学习，但是...”他吞了吞口水，瞟了瞟身边朴志训的反应，瞥见朴志训映着月光的眼睛又突然收回去，“我...做不到。”

朴志训刚想张口询问这“做不到”所意为何，赖冠霖突然抓住朴志训的手，一双大眼睛水波荡漾，泪水仿佛下一秒就要从眼尾溢出，声音不住颤抖，似是带上哭腔：“哥，志训哥，我是不是...真的很差劲？”

朴志训被这突如其来的骤雨吓得不知如何反应，只得回握住赖冠霖细长的手。分明已经六月，手怎么还这么冰？朴志训想，下意识地想用自己的温度去融化它。

“我只是和以前一样读书而已，哥你知道我的，无论是什么功课，无论学不学得好，我都在努力读，对吧哥？”赖冠霖的眼神急切，语句也变得断断续续，似乎急于得到朴志训的肯定。

朴志训怎么会不知道呢？他的小冠霖，他的漂亮弟弟，从来都是最聪明、也是最努力的那一个。他摸了摸赖冠霖已经被风吹乱的黑色短发：“当然，我们冠霖一直都很努力，也很优秀啊。这么难的韩语，当时的小冠霖不是在一年之内就赶上了其他同学吗？”

“不...”赖冠霖用力摇了摇头，声音变得更小，不像再倾诉，更像是自言自语，“是我做的不够好...一定是我做的不够好...”

朴志训心中突然窜出一股令人恐慌的不安，他说，又更像是近乎试探地问：“冠霖呐，你已经做得够好了...”

“那他们为什么讨厌我？！”

声音不大，但每一个字都重重敲在朴志训的心上。

他知道是怎么一回事了。

手上突然感觉到湿润，朴志训像回过神来似的，捧起赖冠霖的脸，看见他的脸颊早已泪痕阑干，笨拙而忙乱地抹去那些晶莹。

-  
为什么？这个问题赖冠霖在心底问了无数遍，却是第一次宣之于口。

他把所有的眼泪和秘密深埋心底，渐渐压得他喘不过气。每天深夜望着天花板胡思乱想的时候，思绪总是乱的，理不出个所以然来。而今天，朴志训伸出手来，告诉他，说吧，哭吧，我在。他也终于得以仔细想想，问题到底出在哪里。

高中里无非分为三类人：只会学不会玩，不会学只会玩，又会学又会玩。最受欢迎的自然是第三类人，而以赖冠霖外冷内热又怕生的性格，无疑是第一类人。况且，赖冠霖始终记得他上初中的第一天，老院长对他说的话：“不要锋芒毕露。”

藏锋，这一点，赖冠霖贯彻的十分透彻，可从没人教他该如何藏锋，久而久之，在别人眼里，成了胆怯和懦弱，换而言之，好欺负。到后来，他自己也分不清了。

赖冠霖眉目清冽，身材高挑，皮肤又白得不像话，唯一的爱好是打篮球，技术还不差，又自带忧郁气息，最是惹春心萌动的高中女生喜欢。赖冠霖自己意识不到，但周围人看得明白，朴志训更是清楚。

他仔细想了想，一切的“不对劲”，是从他拒绝一个女孩的表白开始。

听到这，朴志训皱了皱眉。高中生，喜欢一个人原因千千万，讨厌一个人也可以毫无理由。

“那女孩是谁？”朴志训眼神一暗，心底莫名生出无来由的敌意，事后自己也被自己的心理惊出一身冷汗。

赖冠霖红着眼，声音变得更哑，语调却十分冷静：“我不认识她，之后我听别人说，我们班一个男生喜欢她——班里人气最高的那个男生。”

朴志训突然紧紧握住赖冠霖虚搭在他大腿上的左手。

之后的事，算是在朴志训的预料之中。座位莫名其妙被调在角落与垃圾桶作伴，发书面材料时留给他的那本永远布满油墨，走进教室时伴来的是诡异的目光和窸窸窣窣的耳语，以及课本、文具，以致篮球、运动服三天两头的失踪事件。

赖冠霖反抗过。当面理论换来的是更大声的嘲笑与谩骂——他孤儿的身份从来都不是秘密；寻求老师的帮助，老师却苦口婆心地劝他“多一事不如少一事”，想想自己的原因。

若是知道原因也不至于如此痛苦，我明明什么都没有做。坐在办公室的赖冠霖握紧藏在桌下的拳头，却只能低头说着“是，对不起，谢谢老师”。

赖冠霖别无他法，只得忍让，每天提心吊胆地走进教室，想着“不能再做错什么”“不能让他们更讨厌我”而愈发谨言慎行。可说可不说的话，不说便是；可做可不做的事，不做便是，这样便挑不出错处了。

可他错了。讨厌他，排挤他，从不是因为他做错什么。

说是预料之中，可当这些事由赖冠霖亲口讲出，甚至是以“稀松平常”的语气缓缓道出时，朴志训感觉自己的心被一双大手狠狠地拧着，酸痛酸痛的。他低下头，不忍去看赖冠霖那双还挂着泪的眼睛，却无意看到被长袖掩着的、手腕上尚未痊愈的淤青。

赖冠霖仿佛被什么东西烫到似的，猛地抽回手，将长袖拉得更下，眼神有些飘忽：“前几天磕到桌角，青了，没事。“

“还想瞒着哥吗？”朴志训的语气是陌生的冰冷，强硬，带着不容知否的命令。

赖冠霖理亏，噤了声。

朴志训再也不忍看赖冠霖这瑟缩怯懦的模样，一把讲他搂进怀里，下巴抵着他的颈窝，轻轻拍着他的背。又瘦了，朴志训想着，心里一阵阵泛酸。

“冠霖呐，听好了，没有人讨厌你，没有人可以讨厌你。”朴志训柔着声，一个字一个字，在赖冠霖耳边轻轻地说，“你什么都没有做错，错的是他们。”

朴志训口中的热气呼入赖冠霖的耳廓，惹得赖冠霖心里一阵酥麻，回抱住朴志训，将头埋在朴志训的肩上。

“错的是他们，坏的是他们，令人讨厌的也只是他们。”朴志训声音柔和，仿佛母亲哄孩子入睡一般，依旧轻轻拍着赖冠霖的背，“冠霖，你长得帅，个子高，成绩好，篮球打得好，善解人意，还有比你更好的人吗？”

“那些人才是懦夫。他们赶不上你，就只能用这种无赖又下流的手段去企图打压你，让他们看起来不那么可怜。”

“所以冠霖呐，不要难过，更不要自责，不要用他们可笑的行为去折磨自己。”

朴志训感觉到怀里的人开始不断地颤抖，自己的肩头感受到一阵湿润。他把头凑近赖冠霖的耳边，说：“想哭就哭吧，我在，哥一直在。”

“但哭完以后，明天的赖冠霖要更加坚强。”

怀里人的哭声渐渐变大，到最后近乎撕心裂肺。朴志训心疼地闭上双眼，几滴泪珠也从他的眼角滑下。

七岁的朴志训下定决心要保护在雨中湿漉漉的赖冠霖。这个决定，十七岁的朴志训依然记得，而且更甚。

-  
那次彻夜长谈之后，赖冠霖问朴志训，晚上睡不着的时候，可不可以去找他。朴志训没有洁癖，却向来不喜欢别人去“污染”他的床，可眼前赖冠霖脸上的泪渍还未干透，当面拒绝实在于心不忍，又想着不是别人而是从小粘到大的赖冠霖，便也答应了。

果然，第二天，朴志训刚睡下没多久，就听见笃笃的敲门声。打开门，赖冠霖穿着粉红色的条纹睡衣，抱着枕头，头毛蓬蓬的，黑眼圈快垂到下巴。

“男人就是粉色。”自己的名言犹在耳畔，朴志训看了一眼自己身上同样款式的灰色条纹睡衣，有些哭笑不得。这算什么？情侣睡衣吗？

真当赖冠霖挤上那不到1.2米宽的单人床的时候，朴志训惊讶地发现：别人，准确来说，赖冠霖躺在身边，也不是那么让人反感。淡淡的洗衣粉的香味甚至令朴志训安定下来——每天高强度的训练，让朴志训的神经在夜晚也常处于紧张状态，躺在床上翻来覆去久久不能入睡。可闻着赖冠霖身上的香气，一阵久违的睡意突然向朴志训的大脑袭来。

一夜无言。朴志训进入睡眠的时间突破了这一年来的最短记录，而比他时间更短的，是赖冠霖。他不是失眠吗，谎话精，朴志训撅着嘴，小声嘟囔着。而且显然，赖冠霖并不知道自己飞速增长的体型，睡眠深了，就一把抱住身边缩成一团的朴志训，细长有力的腿重重搭在朴志训的腰腹上，仿佛抱着一只大玩偶。

入睡前，朴志训迷迷糊糊地嗅到洗衣粉味下面浅浅的、赖冠霖的体香，脸颊蹭到赖冠霖的胸膛，似乎还能听见他有力的心跳。羞赧挨不过睡意，朴志训也就回抱住赖冠霖，沉沉睡过去了。

过了一段时间，朴志训带着赖冠霖，又拉上尹智圣，跑去学校教务处办理转学。

意外的，教务处主任很喜欢赖冠霖，对于这样帅气聪明又肯努力的好学生突然转学表示强烈不解，可看着朴志训那接近绝对冰点的脸色，又不敢说话。

说实话，尹智圣在这一路被拖来的路上也被朴志训吓得不轻。他算是一群兄弟中真正的大家长，转学这种大事也确实该有他在场，可就算是大家长，也不少看朴志训的脸色。

朴志训好说话，可拳头不好说话。尹智圣刚想张口就问一句为什么，朴志训的眼神就告诉他可能下一秒他就要命丧铁拳之下了。得，照办便是。

新学校是男校，条件更好，学费也就更高。之前学校的学费也是几位哥哥一人好几份工才得以交齐，看着如今的数字，生活只能更加拮据。

办完入学的那天夜里，两个人又挤在那张小床上，有一句没一句的聊着。赖冠霖扭头看着朴志训床头柜上十个人的合照，突然说：“丹尼尔哥把他的哥哥找回来，就是十一个人了吧。”

朴志训的困意已经袭来，揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声，翻了个身。

可赖冠霖这会儿清醒的很，还是自顾自地说着——他其实很爱说，却只愿意对朴志训说——“我跟哥居然没有单独拍过照片。”

朴志训的语调终于有了变化，“嗯”声往上扬，带了一个问号，吐字却还是含糊不清：“没拍过吗？那改天拍一个吧。”

“那哥会把照片摆在床头吗？”赖冠霖转过头，看着眯着眼睛的朴志训。

“嗯？嗯，当然。”

“哥，”赖冠霖又侧过身，用手撑着脑袋，眼里映着窗外的灯火，“我可以去打工吗？”

朴志训一个激灵，瞬间睡意全无，翻起身来，对上赖冠霖澄澈的双眼：“你说什么？”

“打工啊，哥要训练下去的话会很需要钱，我现在的学费也比以前高，总是靠哥哥们的话...”

“不可以。”

朴志训的否决斩钉截铁，不容置否。

可当赖冠霖追问原因的时候，他却说不出话来。

“不要耽误了学习。”合情合理，顺理成章。

但更深的原因是，朴志训想，他害怕赖冠霖独自去面对未知。只是想到这一年来，赖冠霖一个人承受了所有的恐惧与不安，却只能在黑暗里跌跌撞撞，无所倾诉，他便胆战心惊。他不会再允许赖冠霖去孤身犯险——纵然在别人眼里，这实在算不得什么“险”。自然，这些话，他不会对赖冠霖说的。仅仅几个字的理由，说服不了赖冠霖。

“不信你去问其他哥哥，他们都不会同意的。”朴志训想不出法子，只能用哥哥们来搪塞。说完，他拢了拢被子，换了个舒服的姿势躺下，背对着赖冠霖：“睡觉。”

赖冠霖垂下眼，心里一簇火窜上来，委屈得紧，见朴志训已经睡下，饶是再多不悦也不好发作，也只能作罢，反正还有一个暑假可以谈判呢。

可第二天挨个去问其他九个哥哥，得到的回答居然出奇的一致：“不行，冠霖是要考大学的呀，不能分心，钱的事不用担心，哥哥们会想办法的。”

虽说哥哥们也确实这么想的，但迫于朴志训的淫威，哪怕有一丝丝的心软，也不得不按照给好的台词照本宣科。

但朴志训发现，开学以后，赖冠霖每天回家的时间变晚许多，周末也很少见他有空闲时间，每次回来也是大汗淋漓。对此，赖冠霖的解释是：“这个学校的晚自习时间比较晚，周末同学约着去图书馆自习，有的时候打打篮球。”

以及，每天早上朴志训会在床头柜上看见一瓶温热的牛奶。

“那牛奶…是你给的吧？”某天晚上，赖冠霖再一次缩进朴志训的被子里时，朴志训问道。半年来，赖冠霖的身高以可怕的速度增长着，原本不大的床显得更加逼仄。青年人的肌肉线条也愈发明显，甚至让朴志训产生“我可能打不过他”的错觉。哪怕是身上的气味，也越来越具有男人独有的侵略性。想到这一点，朴志训除了一如既往的大家长心态，感叹着“吾儿初长成”，一只小蚂蚁爬上心头，酥酥痒痒，让他开始自私地贪恋着赖冠霖的味道。

赖冠霖自知藏不住，爽快地承认道：“嗯…哥每天训练不是很辛苦吗？我又没…没时间去拳击馆看哥哥，也就只能悄悄给哥哥应援了。”

朴志训倒也没去细品“没时间”是个什么意思，这边偷偷笑着，嘴上却说：“冠霖学习也很辛苦，把零用钱多花在自己身上吧。”

说者无心，听者却怀着心思。赖冠霖神经一紧，悄悄观察了一下朴志训的表情，见没有异样，才轻轻松了口气，笑着说：“不，我愿意。”

不过，一直到赖冠霖高中毕业，每天清晨的牛奶从来没有断过。

-  
第一个发现赖冠霖悄悄打零工的，是邕圣祐。

虽说哥哥们出奇一致地否决赖冠霖的决定，但兵来将挡水来土掩，赖冠霖自认为自己别的方面不出众，但一条路走到黑的精神绝对不输旁人，在新学校附近的炸鸡店谋了个送外卖的工作。得到店长认可后，高兴之余也有点后怕。好好送外卖，应该不至于被客人数落吧？

连自行车都骑不大稳的赖冠霖，为此，在正式上班前，专门管金在奂借了他的小电驴，一个人跑到汉江边偷偷练习，不过也只练了一天。

朴志训见金在奂在客厅一个人对着赖冠霖怨声载道念念有词，觉得稀奇。“我就打算借一下午在奂哥的电瓶车，却念叨了好几天，哥也知道的，他本来音调就高。耳朵疼。”赖冠霖索性委屈地和朴志训埋怨。这种可爱语气的埋怨甚是久违，到朴志训的耳朵里多了撒娇的意味。朴志训嘴角似含了蜜，微微上扬，脸颊肉鼓鼓的，却没接话，抬手揉了揉赖冠霖的短发。

居然比我高了这么多，朴志训心里嘟囔。

过了两天，赖冠霖接到了他职业生涯的第一份订单，来自离店不远的考试院。看见订餐人姓名的时候赖冠霖还迟疑了两秒，跑去问店长：“这位客人……姓ong？”店长接过订单看了看：“嗯，邕氏，这个姓氏真的很少见啊。”

赖冠霖戴着头盔爬上位于顶楼的考试院的时候已经气喘吁吁，按着订单上的房间号敲开房门。一位高瘦的年轻人正背对着门，蜷着身子，缩在矮矮的书桌前写着什么。

“是邕…邕圣祐先生吗？您的炸鸡外卖。”毕竟是一个全然陌生的地方，赖冠霖还是会下意识地胆怯。已经再三确认了订单，却还是生怕自己一个不留神送错了地方。

年轻人却没有回话。

完蛋，不会真送错了吧。赖冠霖的手心沁出了冷汗。

赖冠霖提高声调：“你好？是邕圣祐先生吗？”桌前的年轻人摘下耳机，回过头来，看着满头大汗的赖冠霖，微笑着接过塑料袋：“啊抱歉，刚刚没有听见。炸鸡是我的，谢谢你，麻烦了。”

呼，赖冠霖长舒了一口气，“吓死我了，要是真送错就糟了…”声音不大，却一字不落地落进邕圣祐的耳朵里。

邕圣祐错开了身子，站在门口的赖冠霖得以瞥见桌上的资料，“哦？警察考试？旼炫哥好像也一直在准备来着。”他小声喃道。

“嗯？”正在拆包装盒的邕圣祐抬起头来，看向赖冠霖，“你认识旼炫哥？是黄旼炫吗？”

赖冠霖点点头，解释说是从小一起长大的哥哥。邕圣祐说：“真是巧，我和他一起上课来着。”

不过邕圣祐没有追问，把钱递给赖冠霖。赖冠霖清点了一下，正准备找零，被邕圣祐喊住：“不用找了。”

赖冠霖有些错愕地看着邕圣祐，收到的是一个暖入人心的笑，像微风扫过柳叶尖。

之后，店主摸准了这位邕姓客人的习性，发现他每次点单都在晚上十一点左右，而那会儿正好只有赖冠霖一个人在店里，便回回都是赖冠霖去送。一来二去，两人也熟识了。赖冠霖始终绷着一根弦，生怕他在外打工的事被发现，三番两次同邕圣祐强调：“圣祐哥，你可千万千万别和旼炫哥说，他知道了志训哥也就知道了，我就完了…”

邕圣祐失笑：“怎么，你很怕那位志训哥？”

赖冠霖摇头：“没有，当然没有。”

“我怕他担心，”赖冠霖低下头，叹了口气，“多了我的这一份收入，我们的生活真的比以前宽裕些。我的学杂费可以自己交，生活费可以解决一大半，志训哥可以省下一大笔钱去交训练费…”

赖冠霖注意到邕圣祐疑惑的眼神，补充道：“我知道志训哥在担心些什么，所以他才一直反对我一个人出来打工…其实不用的，我已经长大了。”

“不过，如果他知道的话，应该会很生气吧，”又叹口气，双手把玩着浸了汗的头盔，“他还从来没对我生过气呢，不行，不能让志训哥生气。”

邕圣祐突然轻轻地笑了两声。

“笑什么？”赖冠霖抬起头，满脸写着不解。

“听你这话，有点像我的一个高中同学，为了给对象买情人节礼物偷偷攒钱，还不让我们跟她说，”邕圣祐的笑容越展越开，看到赖冠霖愈发绯红的脸，忙敛了笑，摆手，“我开玩笑的，对不起。”

赖冠霖脑子里嗡嗡地响，全然没听见邕圣祐的道歉。

这算什么啊？

这个插曲倒也没了后文，赖冠霖生活不过三点一线，到后来邕圣祐考完义警考试，也就没住在考试院，赖冠霖也没再见过他、也没想过以后会再见到他了。

以至于姜丹尼尔和黄旼炫带着邕圣祐来到他们所住的公寓的时候，赖冠霖一口水差点呛到气管里。

姜丹尼尔的眼睛眯成两条缝，嘴巴快要咧到眼角，揽着邕圣祐的肩：“各位，这是我哥。”

尹智圣搭着腔：“我也是你哥。”

邕圣祐只是淡淡地笑着，姜丹尼尔有些急：“这是我亲哥，小时候和我走散的亲哥。”

“大家好，我是邕圣祐，丹尼尔的哥哥，不姓洪，不姓孔，姓邕。”邕圣祐似乎预料到一群人会七嘴八舌地询问他的姓氏，强调了好几次，“丹尼尔走散后，我就随母亲姓了。”

介绍一圈以后，邕圣祐走到赖冠霖面前，拍了拍他的肩膀：“好久不见呀。”站在赖冠霖身边的朴志训看了看邕圣祐，又看了看赖冠霖：“你们认识？”

“认识。”“不认识。”说不认识的是赖冠霖。

邕圣祐朝赖冠霖使了个眼色，又说：“我和他在图书馆见过，有两次共桌，可能冠霖不记得了吧。”赖冠霖大脑反应了几秒钟，随即圆道：“啊，是的。我不是周末会去图书馆嘛，在那里认识的。”

朴志训心里升起一阵烦闷，后面黄旼炫宣布他和邕圣祐一起考上同期义警的消息，他也听不大清。

看见赖冠霖和邕圣祐拥抱的时候，他更烦了，重重地咳嗽了两声。

发现朴志训异常的赖冠霖有些丈二和尚摸不着头脑，邕圣祐顺着赖冠霖的视线看过去，再次失笑。

“你又笑什么？”

“我笑你们俩，一个比一个别扭。”

 

-  
时间从来走得飞快，把人远远甩在身后，留个措手不及。

在最后一个学期，赖冠霖同炸鸡店老板辞了工，一头扎进学习里。他有着自己意识不到的天赋，仅一个月时间内，成绩从班级内中上游一下升到年级前十，居高不下。

高考成绩出来那天，赖冠霖早早跑回家里，钻进朴志训的卧室而非自己房间，老老实实地坐在床沿，一遍遍练习着管理表情，悄悄打着什么腹稿。想着想着，又总是控制不住表情，等意识过来又干咳两声，揉揉眼睛，再揉揉苹果肌，再次尝试着扑克脸。

分明看到赖冠霖进屋的朴佑镇跑到空荡荡的赖冠霖房间前敲起门来：“冠霖？分数出来了吗？”赖冠霖闻言，从朴志训房里探出头来：“佑镇哥，我等志训哥回来，再一起说。”

“志训哥志训哥，小屁孩脑子里怎么只有志训哥？怎么，我也是你哥啊。朴志训是有什么奇妙的魔法吗？跟着了魔似的...”朴佑镇嘟囔着往自己房间走，心里忿忿不平，嘴上跟连珠炮似的念叨着。

可那日，朴志训回来得格外迟。

赖冠霖担心朴志训训练太忙，没时间吃晚饭，跑去楼下便利店买了份饭团，又跑回来继续等着。

等朴志训打开房间门时，看见的是紧紧抱着书包坐在床头昏昏欲睡的赖冠霖。

听见房门的响动，赖冠霖把意识抽回来，用手搓了把脸，抬头看到的是满脸倦容的朴志训。他从包里掏出饭团递给他：“哥，没吃晚饭吧？我在楼下买的，一直揣着，应该还热。”

朴志训抿抿嘴，接过饭团，上面确实还留着赖冠霖的体温。

“冠霖呐，抱歉，我今天没什么胃口。”朴志训的眉头微微皱起，把饭团搁在桌上。赖冠霖有些读不懂他的表情。

两人独处时，朴志训很少表现出明显的疲惫或不悦。赖冠霖印象里，朴志训永远都是精神抖擞的样子，如暮春，明朗又温柔。他忍不住细声问：“哥？怎么了？是不是训练不大顺利？“

听到“训练”二字的朴志训似乎更加烦躁，将包摔在地上，重重坐在赖冠霖身边，床板甚至都不堪重负，“咯吱”地叫了一声。

赖冠霖心下一紧，随即而来的是慌乱，下意识开始自省，是不是又做错了什么而惹得朴志训不开心，莫不是发现了自己之前偷偷打零工的事？

不管了，先道歉总没错。“哥，对不起...”

这句话仿佛才是点燃火药桶的火苗。“赖冠霖，”朴志训久违地喊了赖冠霖的全名，“你做错了什么要说对不起？”

“哥看起来好像不开心，是不是我做错了什么...“仿佛又回到了两年前如履薄冰的赖冠霖，那个在天台上忍着眼泪的赖冠霖，声音小小的，失了中气。

朴志训似乎意识到自己的语气有些重，便柔声道：“冠霖，你没有错，不过以后不要轻易地说对不起，要变得更加有自信啊。”随后又叹了口气，“是哥不好，不该把脾气带回家里。“

仿佛一只柔软的大手把小猫浑身炸起的毛缓缓抚平，赖冠霖心里也长长地舒了口气，却又开始担忧起来：“是教练对哥不好吗？”

“不是...”朴志训又拿回饭团，低着头，把饭团在两只手间抛来抛去，“是新人赛的事，三月份就要比赛了，现在在确定最终人选...”

朴志训没有接着说下去，赖冠霖一颗心又吊到嗓子眼。

“然后呢？““然后......“

朴志训的表情如盛夏的午后，乌云压城狂风骤雨后又倏然晴空万里。他突然整个人扑在赖冠霖身上，双手环住赖冠霖的脖子，还摇了两摇。转变太过突然，赖冠霖根本来不及动作。

“我被选上了！“

朴志训被选上新人赛，如果能成功胜出，将有一笔数额不小的奖金，还能受到更加专业系统的训练。

赖冠霖被这大起大落给折腾得够呛，如今倒也没心思心疼自己脆弱的小心脏。朴志训的欣喜若狂成功转渡到赖冠霖的大脑内，他回抱住朴志训，肆无忌惮地笑着，嘴里不断说着“哥，做得好”“我就知道哥一定会被选上的”云云。

兴奋了好一会儿，两个人逐渐安静下来。朴志训好像反应过来似的，突然问赖冠霖，脸上还留着激动过后的绯红：“冠霖呐，你不是今天出高考成绩吗？我听佑镇说你一回来就在我这等着。对不起，哥刚刚太兴奋了...“

“嗯...”终于问到了。

赖冠霖表情突然变得凝重，慢吞吞地从地上捡起自己的书包，环抱着，将整张脸埋进去。

“怎么了？“朴志训隐隐感到不安。他许久不见这样将脆弱与恐惧表现出来的赖冠霖了——自两年前的彻夜长谈后，他再没见过了，之后赖冠霖也只是偶尔在无眠的夜里，和他并肩躺在床上或天台上吐露心声。小孩比他想象中要坚强的多。

他知道自己的不安来自何处。转学后，优异的成绩一直是撑起赖冠霖摇摇欲坠的自信感的重要支点。若是高考真的失利...

他不敢想下去了。

赖冠霖把手伸进书包里，慢慢取出一张被揉到彻底变形的成绩单。朴志训心里咯噔一下，这并不是一个很好的开始。

朴志训匆忙接过，开始缓缓整理那张纸。太过集中的他注意不到赖冠霖埋在书包下的、不断变化的表情。

朴志训起身，把成绩单铺开在书桌上，郑重其事地闭上眼，深吸一口气。

赖冠霖实在控制不住表情，把脸埋在手里。

三，二，一。朴志训在心里默数三声，猛地睁开眼，每一科的分数和等第成功印在他的视网膜内。他的拳头越握越紧，最后“咚“一下敲在桌面上，台灯都晃了三晃。

“什么啊这是！”

赖冠霖终于放声大笑，从床上跳起来，走到朴志训身后，想要勾住他的脖子，却被朴志训一把打开。

“你耍我？”朴志训俨然一副兴师问罪的态势。

赖冠霖瘪着嘴，委屈巴巴：“我没有。”

“那你刚才一副世界末日的表情是干嘛？“

赖冠霖自然不敢当着朴志训的面说出“逗哥玩“这几个字：“Surprise！况且哥刚才不也在吓我嘛。”

朴志训自知辩白不过，只能强词夺理：“你这是高考诶...能一样吗？”说完，又拿起那张皱皱巴巴地成绩单，左右欣赏着：“呀赖冠霖你真的...你怎么这么厉害？这个成绩，全国的大学随你挑吧？哇大发，真的大发...”

赖冠霖只是笑着看着他，眼睛里闪着光亮，像万圣节提着南瓜灯去讨要糖果的小孩。

也没说错，他早早的回家，就是来讨要糖果的。

赖冠霖拍了拍朴志训的肩：“哥？”等朴志训回过头，又用手指了指自己的脸颊：“你答应我的。”

“答应你什么？“朴志训脸上还挂着笑。

“你说的，等我高考完以后就亲我一口。“

“我什么时候...”朴志训刚想反驳，大脑里闪现出某一个夜晚，躺在身边的赖冠霖诓着他，让他在半梦半醒间答应了这个请求。

朴志训的脸瞬间红成初夏的樱桃，赖冠霖仿佛还听见了那熟透的“噗”的一声。好可爱，赖冠霖在心底惊呼。他不知从何时开始迷恋上朴志训每一个尴尬或羞涩的小表情，那时诓他答应此事，也是存了这个小小的坏心思。

“不能反悔啊，明明约定好的。”赖冠霖又把脸往前凑了凑。

眼睛一闭一睁的事，况且，不是别人，是赖冠霖啊。朴志训不断地安慰着自己，便拉过赖冠霖，嘴唇在白皙的脸颊上飞快地印了一下，又连忙退开。

这回，脸红的轮到赖冠霖了。生来皮肤白的他，微微的羞意就能让他的脸变得通红。

赖冠霖在不断回味着朴志训嘴唇的触感。柔软，温热，还有些湿漉漉的。头脑里仿佛有樱桃的香甜味在爆炸。他不自觉舔了舔下唇，似乎嘴里沁着甜味。

那嘴唇咬起来会不会也是甜的？

赖冠霖意识到自己疯狂的想法之后，打了一个寒颤。

终是把着心思压了下去，狂喜溢于言表倒也让朴志训生不出怀疑。赖冠霖紧紧抱住朴志训，仿佛要将他揉碎在怀里。朴志训也搂着他的背脊，是青年人逐渐展开的身形。

“哥，祝贺你。”“冠霖呐，祝贺你。”朴志训眼底泛起泪来，巧的是，此时的赖冠霖鼻头也是酸酸的。

好日子都在后头。两人心照不宣地想着。

-  
等到录取通知下来，已经是二月份的事了。别家小孩在为“能去哪所学校”而发愁的时候，赖冠霖在看着首尔大、高丽大、延世大三所学校的offer取舍不定。赖冠霖想着去学费最低还提供入学奖学金的那所，却被朴志训截住：“去首尔大吧，等哥赢了新人赛，奖金足够交学费了。”随后笑着说：“冠霖呐，想做什么就去做吧，不要有什么顾虑和束缚。”

“哥不是在你身后嘛。”是吹散云雾的清风。

但学费终究是一个不小的负担。于是在假期，赖冠霖打着“去图书馆丰富文化生活”的幌子，又去那家炸鸡店送起了外卖。

收到首尔大学firm offer的那天，几个爱玩的哥哥提议，要十一个人第二天一起去烤肉店打打牙祭，好好庆祝。尹智圣想到这家里一个个的小饕餮就头疼：“别了吧，你们几个肚子里跟住了饿虫似的，去一次烤肉店还不得把人家店里吃空。”

姜丹尼尔辩解道：“哪有那么严重啊？再说，是冠霖被首尔大学录取这种天大的好事诶！这还不适合下馆子庆祝？再说，之前我哥和旼炫哥考上警察、志训被选上新人赛，这三件事加起来，理由足够了吧？”说着，左手掐了掐金在奂的腰，右手用手肘拱了一下裴珍映的胳膊。金在奂哀嚎了一声，又忙着和裴珍映一起“嗯对啊没错”“丹尼尔（哥）说的有道理”。

吃烤肉这种事，其他人当然举双手双脚同意，可主人公赖冠霖还没到家。姜丹尼尔倒是爽快：“没事，不用和他商量，等他回来说一声就好。不过冠霖也是，明明在放假，怎么每天回来这么晚？”朴志训闻言，皱了皱眉，倒也没说什么。

不知道哪个没有眼力见儿的兔崽子说了一句：“怕不是谈恋爱了吧？”被朴志训狠狠打了一巴掌在背上。

而晚归家的赖冠霖听到聚餐的决定后，却有些迟疑：“那个…”

“怎么了？”姜丹尼尔问。

“我明天…跟同学约了…打篮球来的，就在那个体育场，场子都订好了，嗯。”

“没事，”姜丹尼尔说，“我们会比较晚开始。”赖冠霖想着明天跟店主说早些下班就好，稍稍迟一点去应该也没关系，便也答应下来。谁会跟烤肉过不去呢？

赖冠霖应允后，走回了自己房间。姜丹尼尔轻声在朴志训耳边说：“我感觉这小子有些奇怪…真的瞒着我们谈恋爱了？”朴志训向旁边迈了一步，躲开后不自然地笑了一声：“哈，什么呀，他怎么会谈恋爱？”

要是真谈恋爱了，自己也应该是第一个知道的人才是。朴志训心里酸酸的，有些吃味。

 

-  
第二天，赖冠霖一走进店里，就跟店主告了假。店主也欣然答应，说把晚上六点半之前的单子送完就可以。

初春的夜来得早，天色完全暗下的时候，赖冠霖看了看手表，指针才刚刚走过六点，他即将出发去派送今天最后一单外卖。白天原本晴好，入夜后却淅淅沥沥落了雨。赖冠霖莫名想起自己和去到孤儿院的第一天，也就是和朴志训相见的第一天。两个来自不同国家、操着不同语言的小孩，淋着雨，有一句没一句地说着话。

戴上头盔前，赖冠霖抬眼看了看夜空。说也奇怪，分明下着雨，天上的月亮却亮得吓人，看不见一颗星星，也看不见一片云，只有月亮独自耀眼，像即将被黑洞吞噬的光燃尽最后的生命。赖冠霖想起自己在某个大学的图书馆翻到的《莎乐美》中文版——初中的时候，他突然想拾起丢掉近十年的母语，在各个图书馆搜罗中文书——希罗底侍从说“那月亮很是奇怪，像一个死去的女人伸手寻找她的裹尸布”。诡异、凄惨而惊悚的美，曾让赖冠霖觉得王尔德是不是过于夸张，没想到今晚的月光，能让这句台词瞬间跳入赖冠霖的脑海。

电瓶车发动前，他掏出手机再次确认了一下，没有新讯息。说好了把餐厅地址发给我的，怎么回事，赖冠霖在心底念叨，却也没多想，转动车钥匙出发了。

如果不是中间雨势突然增大，让他不得不停下来在路边的便利店躲雨；再加上少给客人拿了一份餐具让他不得不折回炸鸡店去取，赖冠霖是一定能在六点半之前下班的。等他结束工作回到店里的时候，已经七点半了。依旧没有新讯息。

赖冠霖尝试去逃避的不安感终于战胜乐观，在心里叫嚣着。他拨通朴志训的电话，第一次是不在服务区，第二次是无人接听，第三次是关机。

雨还在下，但月光还是亮得诡异。

他向店主借了电瓶车，匆忙离开。可偌大的首尔，到底从何找起？

 

-  
六点二十九分，朴志训的手机依旧没有信号。

这家据姜丹尼尔说是拥有“有生之年吃过的最好吃的烤肉”的烤肉店，什么都好，就是地方有些偏，墙体有些厚，以至于手机短信始终发不出去。一顿烤肉吃得朴志训食不知味，全程皱着眉，有时候看着专门给赖冠霖点的一大份土豆汤出神。

应该在他出门前就把地址告诉他的，朴志训一遍又一遍地埋怨自己，外在表现则是一声接一声的叹息。

等到七点，已经在烤肉店里呆了超过三个小时、消灭了近30人份烤肉的姜丹尼尔一行人已经第无数次被递上了小票。尹智圣觉得再霸着人家的座位实在过意不去，便劝着还在吃的姜丹尼尔和朴佑镇起身。其他人在为谁来买单犹豫不决的时候，朴志训默默地在座位上把还算温热的土豆汤打了包，又夹了几块蘸着甜辣酱的牛肉。

走出烤肉店，一滴雨水砸在朴志训的眼睑上，他不适地眨了眨眼，下意识地把打包盒抱在怀里。

“居然下雨了。”朴志训眯着眼，抬起头看了一眼夜空，一篇漆黑，无星无云，只有月光亮得晃眼。这雨下的奇怪，月亮也亮得奇怪。

一群人商量着，决定去之前常聚的台球馆继续第二轮。

 

-  
20:33，赖冠霖在首尔市内漫无目的地寻找了一大圈以后，来到了他们常去的台球馆。

他眼睁睁地看着朴志训盖着月光，倒在水泥地上，阖着眼，一动也不动，身边横着一根带着血迹的木棍。其他人也全都瘫坐在地上，嘴角、额头上带着血。他们跌跌撞撞地冲上前，不断喊着朴志训的名字，几个年纪小的急得哭出了声。

这一切发生在距赖冠霖十余米开外的地方。

赖冠霖浑身仿佛被一阵电流穿过。他身体猛地一震，差点从电瓶车上摔下去。

他本也应该像他们一样，跑上前，一把将朴志训抱起，跑向最近的医院，在急诊室或者手术室跟前焦急地等候，在朴志训醒转后欣喜若狂。

可如今的他，如坠入冰窖，砭骨的寒意从四肢末端入侵，深入骨髓，令他窒息，动弹不得。他似乎闻到了一股熟悉的锈味，是血的腥味，梗在喉头，充斥着鼻腔。

这种感觉对赖冠霖来说并不陌生。大概是两年前或是三年前的某一天，先是没来由地几句嘲讽——大概是因为摆在桌上的《小王子》中文版，自己大概反驳了几句，也许让对方吃了瘪，结果放学后被堵在一个阴暗的角落，几个与自己一般高的男生突然对自己拳脚相向。那天伤痕累累的自己根本不敢回家，只能自己一个人去诊所处理，等夜深后，想着哥哥们应该都睡下了，才悄悄打开家门溜回房间。那身沾着血迹和垃圾的校服在回家前就被扔掉，导致第二天只能穿常服去学校，被教务处记了过，罚站了一早上。

可此时此刻，赖冠霖闻到的不是自己的血，而是朴志训的。

他开始不住地发抖，像在极地里失了方向的探险者，弹尽粮绝，一腔孤勇也已耗尽，只能被无边无际的白色和极寒慢慢吞噬。

那一棍砸在他的身上，一定疼得要命。赖冠霖死死地盯着那根木棍，血迹深深地刺痛了他的视网膜。也许是两个人、甚至是三个人围着他，饶是朴志训拳击再厉害，也架不住三个持械的亡命之徒围攻。那个时候，一张名为绝望的网死死地罩着朴志训，却也无论如何要将这网撕一个口子出来。

赖冠霖尝过绝望的滋味，他也曾在心底发誓，不能让任何他珍视的人同他一样经历绝望。而朴志训，在他的名单里，是被重重加亮的一个名字。

朴志训吃痛时发出的鼻音和喘息开始在赖冠霖的耳边嗡嗡作响。赖冠霖逃避般的闭上眼，眼前出现的画面却是，那暴徒一棍直直抡向朴志训，他用手肘堪堪挡住，失去重心倒向身后的杂物堆，又一棍砸向他的膝关节，朴志训失了力气跪倒在地，最后一棍重重捶在后背，一口血从嘴里咳出，又汩汩从嘴角流下，双瞳缓缓失了焦距，径直倒在水洼边。雨水夹着血水，水洼里的月光成了猩红色。

这画面如梦魇，挥之不去，一点点蚕食着赖冠霖的心智，折磨着他。

如细线的春雨模糊了朴志训的五官，让赖冠霖看不真切。尽管如此，失去意识的朴志训表情依旧是痛苦的，那表情如一根淬了毒的鞭子，狠狠地抽打在赖冠霖的心上。

如果自己早些来就好了，如果躺在那里的不是志训哥而是自己就好了。

对不起，真的对不起。

他在电瓶车上呆坐了许久，看着姜丹尼尔将朴志训扶起，匆忙送往医院，并没有拾起身后被摔得粉碎的手机。

赖冠霖慢慢握紧了拳，指甲快要嵌进肉里。他似乎决定了什么，突然头也不回地转身离开了。

月光奇怪得很，像一个死去的女人伸手寻找她的裹尸布。

在那之后，没有人再见过赖冠霖。

 

-  
身后的暴徒正在从台球馆里追出来，朴志训原本冲在前面，见几个弟弟落在后面，便稍稍放慢脚步，拉住李大辉疯狂地向前跑去。

冠霖呐，别来，千万别来。

原本就要将那群暴徒甩在身后，可裴珍映突然被什么东西绊倒，摔在后面。眼看暴徒就要追上来，朴志训咬了咬牙，挡在裴珍映的面前，狠狠给了那人一拳，可很快被另外三人堵住，被逼着不断后退。

他一边防卫，一边从口袋里摸出手机，艰难地给赖冠霖发着信息。

“不要来，绝对。”

可信息还没发出去，手机就被一把摔在地上，砸得粉碎。

 

-  
「伤害你心灵的是怯懦；  
这怯懦曾不止一次起阻碍作用，  
它阻挡人们去采取光荣的行动，  
正如马匹看到虚假的现象而受惊。」

香港国际机场。

他坐在候机室内，将墨镜取下别在领口，从背包里摸出kindle点开《神曲》，这一段正好在这一页的正中间，一下子就跳入他的眼帘。

几百年前的人为什么会读心？他烦闷地关上kindle，把视线转向落地窗外。

早些时候天文台发布了雷暴警告，这时乌云已经缓缓聚在了跑道上空，是暴风雨的前兆。一次次航班的延误或取消信息在候机大厅里回荡。他的航班只延误半个小时，不知对他来说是幸运还是不幸。当时点击“确认订票”的下一秒就开始后悔，可买的是特价机票无法退改，只得硬着头皮来机场办理值机。

哪怕过了四年，他依旧没有准备好。

他还是不敢见朴志训。

 

-  
赖冠霖是逃到香港的。匆忙向学校申请交换，匆忙打包行李，走之前匆忙去医院看了一眼朴志训。

他从未见过他这般毫无生气的模样。面色如纸，原本红润的唇瓣也泛着惨白，双眼紧闭，仿佛下一秒病床上那人就会消失。医生说朴志训的伤并不算特别严重，只是右手手肘粉碎性骨折，无法再参加即将举行的新人赛；脏器有小范围出血，但经过手术后也逐渐好转。

“不过过了一周还没醒，倒也奇怪。”医生撇了撇嘴，表示疑惑，“他可能在休息，或者潜意识里在逃避什么，不想醒来。不过放心，并无大碍。总会醒的。”

赖冠霖搭在背包肩带上的手逐渐握紧，另一只拿着护照的手沁出汗来。

哥，我逃就好了，你为什么要逃？你明明什么都没有做错。

他向医生道了谢，最后向病房内瞥了一眼，头也不回地走了。

那是深夜，没有人知道赖冠霖来过。

 

-  
第一年作为交换生，到第二年重新申请成为全日制学生，赖冠霖成为香港大学里最最普通的一个韩籍华裔学生。

在香港的四年，生活毫无波澜，只是随波逐流，不悲不喜。说得难听点，是行尸走肉。

其实也悲过，也喜过，却不是大悲大喜。悲得毫无来由，有时看着镜中孑然一身的自己，突然觉得那身影疲惫又陌生，蹲下身来嚎啕大哭，把全身镜重重打翻；喜也不足挂齿，唯一有印象的是十八周岁生日的那天，先去入境事务处更换身份证，傍晚在便利店买了一罐啤酒，晃悠到了西环码头。腥咸的海风灌进他的口鼻，坐在码头边缘，双脚悬空，猛喝一大口啤酒却被刺鼻的酒精呛出眼泪，算是给成年这天留下一点仪式感。

朴志训酒量不小，但特别容易脸红。赖冠霖下意识地摸了摸自己的脸颊，烫的，大概也红了。

之前的兄弟们自然也断了联系——这正是他逃来香港的目的。与他们唯一相关的消息是从一群韩国学生的议论里听到的：姜丹尼尔在拳击新人赛上崭露头角，被选入国家队接受训练。

赖冠霖扯了扯嘴角，从人群里离开。他自然是真心实意为哥哥高兴的，可心底总是有一丝不甘——这些荣耀，本该是属于朴志训的。

如果不是因为自己的话。

说实话，赖冠霖起初并不明白自己究竟为何要走，况且逃得如此狼狈。可每次辗转反侧之时，只要脑海中一想到“朴志训”这三个字，负罪感就铺天盖地地向他袭来，裹挟着他，如囚笼，让他无处可逃。

维吉尔告诉他，是怯懦。可赖冠霖自己清楚，不只是怯懦，还有痛入骨髓的自卑，以及融于血液的情意。但是什么情，他也说不清了。

支撑他如今坐在机场里等待航班的原因，大概也只是为了弄清楚“究竟是什么情”罢了。

“乘坐KE614，飞往仁川国际机场的乘客，现在开始登机。”

 

-  
「曾耀眼的如天使般的你  
我想要盡情擁抱這樣美麗的你  
想要再次相見」

仁川国际机场。

朴志训坐在候机室里，握着手机，看着那个早该显示为空号的号码，痴痴地出神。

那时赌气似的在病床上睡了一个礼拜，大概是不愿意看见漂亮弟弟守在床边责怪又心疼地看着自己，宁愿多睡一会儿；又或者是不知道如何向他解释着一切，他知道，自己的弟弟，坚强又脆弱。

可真当自己醒转后，却无论如何也找不到赖冠霖的身影。到最后跑到首尔大学教务处去询问，得到的答复是“去交换了”。

去了哪里？为了保护学生隐私，无可奉告。

“我是赖冠霖的家属。”“请问有何证明呢？”朴志训哑然。自己算是赖冠霖的谁呢？

赖冠霖仿佛就这样，在朴志训的世界里消失了，如脱了手的气球，飘向天际，无影无踪。

赖冠霖的号码已显示为空号，可朴志训近乎偏执地定期向那个号码里充值，每天向手机里的“冠霖”发讯息。

“冠霖呐，是哥错了，可以回来吗？”

“冠霖呐，可以告诉哥你在哪里吗？”

“哥是不是很像一个傻瓜…？”

到后来，这个号码更像朴志训的专属树洞，更倾向于向“赖冠霖”分享自己的一切。

“冠霖呐，丹尼尔哥今天赢了新人赛，虽然过程有些艰难……我们都很为他高兴。”

“冠霖呐，哥重新开始上大学了，虽然没有冠霖那么厉害…但我会努力追上你的。”

“冠霖呐，我今天听到一首歌，叫Beautiful，歌词写得特别好。”打字的手顿了顿，朴志训开始回忆歌词的内容，“‘这首像傻瓜般满含不舍的歌曲，希望能飞向天际，含着泪水每夜为你祈祷，希望能触动你的心。’”

点完发送后，朴志训自嘲似地哂笑了一声，将手机关了机。

以至于当晚姜丹尼尔火急火燎地赶回家，一把推开朴志训的房门：“喂！朴志训！你手机怎么关机了？我给你打了一万个电话发了八万条短信！”朴志训悻悻放下游戏机，并没有转头看向姜丹尼尔：“嗯…它没电了。有事吗？”

“我知道冠霖在哪里了！”

朴志训猛地从桌前站起来，一步跨到姜丹尼尔跟前：“他在哪？”

“在香港，之前和我一起打工的朋友说在港大碰到一个和冠霖长得很像的男孩子，但不确定，”姜丹尼尔被朴志训盯得浑身不自在，向后退了一步，接着说，“他说，他是在和同学聊到我的时候，发现身边多了一个人，扭过头一看，就是冠霖，但他只停了一会儿就走了，所以他也没看真切。”

“不过他说，前两年他们韩国学生群里是多了一个交换生，但是只知道叫Edward，不知道姓什么，也不常和他们来往。”

朴志训想起，那时自己无聊，把《暮光之城》找翻了出来，赖冠霖把脑袋凑过来，看着字幕：“Edward？男主角叫Edward吗？”朴志训摘下耳机，点点头：“嗯，这名字挺好听的。”随即又把耳机戴上。

他隐隐约约听到赖冠霖在他耳边说着什么“以后英文名就叫Edward好了”这样的话。

 

-  
“乘坐大韩航空公司KE601次航班前往香港的旅客请注意，我们抱歉地通知您，由于目的地天气十分恶劣，您乘坐的航班已经被取消，请前往值机柜台办理改签或退票手续。”

在延误数个小时后，航空公司终于给这趟航班判了死刑。

朴志训连忙打开手机一查，香港天文台已经挂上了红色暴雨预警。

他看着自己护照里夹着的、用拼命打工攒下的机票深深叹了口气，突然又揪心起来。

冠霖应该没事吧？

 

-  
待航班落地以后打开手机，赖冠霖在发现，香港在他的飞机起飞没多久后就挂起了红雨警告。他暗自庆幸自己躲开了狂风暴雨，安全在仁川落地。

巧的是，仁川居然也在下雨，不过是蒙蒙细雨，尽管在十二月，也温和，不刺骨。

他怀着一丝侥幸的心理换上之前在韩国一直用着的电话卡——四年没去处理，应该早就消号了吧——如果没用了，去便利店再买一张储值卡就是，只求哥哥们都没换手机号码。

至少朴志训的手机号，他一直熟记于心。

待插上手机卡后，短信提醒如轰炸般涌入，手机都被震得发烫。

几千条讯息，无一不来自于那串倒背如流的号码。

赖冠霖没有勇气去将讯息一条条点开。一言不发地消失，让他足够胆怯，足够愧疚。他不敢去想这四年来朴志训会有多怨他，甚至恨他，不给他留一点解释的机会，也不给自己留一点救赎的余地——明明受伤的是他而非自己。

但最新一条消息还是无可避免地进入视线：

“冠霖呐，我买了今天飞去香港的机票，可真是不便宜。我想我很快就能见到你了，等我。”

附在下面是一张机票的照片。

赖冠霖大脑里突然“嗡”地一声，许久没能动作。等回过神来，他隐约记得自己在走出机场的时候，有听见航班取消的广播。

这就意味着，朴志训现在应该还在机场。

赖冠霖突然发了疯似的往回跑。雨水变成锋利的银线，一道道刮过赖冠霖的脸颊。

跑进值机大厅后，他大跨了几步刹住步子，躬身撑着膝盖大喘着气。他不自觉摸了一把脸，这才发现脸上不只有雨水和汗水，他的眼角也是湿热的。

他慌忙起身，目光在偌大的出发层里四处扫着。

拜托，拜托。赖冠霖的手心沁出汗来。

一颗浅栗色的脑袋突然跳入眼帘，从不远处的值机柜台走来。那颗脑袋轻轻垂下，缩在羊毛高领衫里，肉肉的左手也堪堪露出袖口，握着红色行李箱的拉杆，迎面从赖冠霖身边走过。

赖冠霖勾唇，左脸颊现出浅浅的酒窝，左手一把抓住来人的手腕。

那人一惊，抬起头看向赖冠霖。乌黑的眼珠子苍扫过眼睑的刘海里，如藏在丛林深处的深潭，月光洒在潭面上，波光粼粼。

“你...”

“我回来了。“赖冠霖截断朴志训的话头，自然而然地握上他的手。许久不练拳，他的手掌比以前细软许多，却还是温热的。

朴志训鼻头一酸，在眼泪流下的前一秒把赖冠霖的手挣开，咬着下唇不作声。

“对不起，志训哥，”赖冠霖垂下头，看着自己的脚尖，“对不起，真的对不起，我不该一声不吭地就跑开，可是，我真的害怕...”眼泪不听话地滚出眼眶，砸在鞋面上。赖冠霖吸了吸鼻子，抬手揩去那不争气的眼泪，却无论如何也止不住，“哥，你打我吧，骂我吧。我真的是傻瓜，我总会把所有事情弄糟。如果那天我早点到就好了，可是，我丢三落四，我粗枝大叶，我...“

源源不断的自我否定被一个温暖的怀抱打断。朴志训把下巴抵在赖冠霖的肩窝里，赖冠霖听见朴志训左心房有力的搏动，和从声带里发出的柔如春雨的声音。

“不是你的错，哥从来都不怪你。回来就好了。”

赖冠霖终于忍不住，埋在朴志训的肩头失声痛哭，一如许多年前的六月，那个明朗的夜空。

 

-  
但丁面对眼前的猛兽，内心满是恐惧，迟迟不敢前行。维吉尔告诉他，那是因为怯懦伤害了你、阻拦着你，若能战胜怯懦，便万夫莫敌。

随后，但丁写下了这样一段话：

「正如低垂、闭拢的小花，在阳光照耀下，  
摆脱了夜间的寒霜，  
挺直了茎干，竞相怒放，  
我也就是这样重新振作精神，  
鼓起我心中的坚强勇气，  
开始成为一个心胸坦荡的人。」


End file.
